Pimp: The Backhanding
Pimp: The Backhanding ist ein Kartenspiel, das am 14. Februar 2005 von Arthaus Games als Teil ihrer One Hit Wonders-Reihe veröffentlicht wurde. Ziel des Spiels ist es, als Zuhälter die finanziell lukrativsten Prostituierten unter sich zu haben. right Als Designer fungierte J. C. Lira, die Bilder sind von Skottie Young und Brian Glass. Das Spiel ist für zwei bis vier Spieler ab achtzehn Jahren gedacht und die Dauer eines Spiels variiert von zehn Minuten bis zu anderthalb Stunden. Verlagstext :''Ho! Ho! Ho! :Forget growing up to be a fireman, cop or doctor. Join the profession so highly regarded for its virtues — become a pimp! Mack some ho’s and put them to work. Make the biggest roll of dough and be declared the Mack-Daddy. Just watch out for other pimps as they try to put a beatdown on you and your ho’s. A ho in the hospital don’t earn you no dough! :I’m Your Mack Daddy Now :Pimp is a hilarious, stand-alone card game for two to four mature players. Rev up the chrome-caddy, dust off the purple suit and fedora, and make yourself some dough with the world’s oldest profession. 100 cards plus rules sheet. :''Arthaus Games. ISBN: 1-58846-624-8 Stock #: 5140 :* Enough strategy and variety to offer great repeat play value… :* But not so complex that you can’t play after too many beers or too few pretzels :* If you like being politically correct and never laughing, don’t buy this game :* A fast-playing, yet high-strategy game, ideal for after-hours game-nights :* Suggested for mature players.'' White Wolf News im Internetarchiv Aufmachung thumb|150px|Die BoxDie Box enthält ein doppelseitiges Regelblatt und insgesamt 100 farbige Karten: 20 Pimps, 20 Hos und 60 Draws. Die unterschiedlichen Karten sind farbig markiert und werden von Bildern im Comicstil geziert. Die Bilder sind – anders als bisweilen der Text – „jugendfrei“, also nicht übermäßig explizit, wenn auch deutlich sexuell. Mindestens eine weibliche ZuhälterinBeispielbilder auf boardgamegeek.com und eine männliche ProstituierteBeispielbilder auf boardgamegeek.com sind dabei. Aufschriften auf der Box lauten „Underage Sale Prohibited“, „This game contains mature themes and profanity“ und „Pimp is a fun-filled game for the whole family, assuming your family is amused by drugs, violence and prostitution.“ Bis auf einen sechsseitigen Würfel ist in der Box alles enthalten, was zum Spielen benötigt wird. Rezension auf boardgamegeek.com Geschichte Einem Forenthread auf boardgamegeek.com zufolge wurde das Spiel von einem Collegeschüler entwickelt und später an White Wolf verkauft. Das Spiel war als Alternative zu Magic: The Gathering gedacht, bei dem Spieler, die sich viele Karten leisten konnten, einen immensen Vorteil hatten. Die Zuhälter und Prostituierten basierten alle auf Freunden des Designers.Forenthread auf boardgamegeek.com Diverse weitere Forenposts verschiedener Personen belegen, dass das Spiel schon in den Neunzigern in einer Art „Demo“ existierte und auf Conventions gespielt wurde. Forenthread auf rpg.net Gameplay Zunächst wird eine „card bitch“ unter den Spielern gewählt, die die Karten farblich in drei Stapel sortiert: Pimps (gelb), Ho's (grün) und Draw (rot) – Draws sind Handlungen, zusätzliche Zuhälter und ähnliches. Daraufhin werden fünf Prostituierte aufgedeckt auf den Tisch gelegt; dies sind die Straßenprostituierten für diese Runde. Die card bitch verteilt dann fünf Zuhälter und fünf Draws an jeden Spieler. Die Zuhälter werden aufgedeckt vor dem Spieler auf den Tisch gelegt, sowohl die aus den Zuhälterkarten als auch die aus den Draws. Dabei darf die Anzahl der Zuhälter sieben nicht überschreiten. Die Draws dürfen sofort gespielt werden; die Zuhälter und nicht gespielte Draws werden zunächst behalten. thumb|280px|right|Ein „Sample Pimp“ aus den Regeln Nachdem die Karten verteilt und gegebenenfalls die ersten Draws gespielt sind, beginnt die erste der drei Phasen: Die „macking phase“. Jeder Spieler legt einen Zuhälter neben eine Prostituierte, die er für sich arbeiten lassen möchte. Es ist sowohl möglich, dass sich alle für die gleiche entscheiden als auch, dass jeder eine andere wählt. Daraufhin haben alle die Möglichkeit, sich mit anderen Spielern um von anderen Spielern gewählte Huren zu streiten. Der Zuhälter mit dem höchsten Punktestand, der durch relevante Draws, Würfeln und den „macking score“, der unten links in der Karte steht, bestimmt wird, gewinnt die Prostituierte für sich. Darauf beginnt die „backhanding phase“. Spieler haben die Möglichkeit, einen anderen Zuhälter auf eine eben gewonnene Hure eines Mitspielers anzusetzen und unterwürfig zu schlagen. Der Zuhälter der Hure muss sie verteidigen und das höchste „backhanding value“ entscheidet. Das backhanding value berechnet sich durch eventuelle Draws, Würfeln und das backhanding value des Zuhälters, das oben links in der Karte steht, sowie ein eventueller backhanding score einer Hure. Wird sie erfolgreich verteidigt, bleibt sie bei ihrem Zuhälter; ist dem nicht so, ist sie durch die Schlägerei ungeeignet zur Prostitution und wird aus dem Spiel entfernt. Darauf folgt die „money laundering phase“: Prostituierte, die nun bei Zuhältern verweilen, bleiben permanent bei ihm, andere Spieler und der Spieler selbst können allerdings durch Draws ihren Wert senken oder steigern. Wenn kein Spieler mehr Karten hat, die er spielen möchte, legt die card bitch fünf weitere Prostituierte auf den Tisch, verteilt je fünf weitere Draws an jeden Spieler und die neue Runde beginnt. Es gibt insgesamt drei Runden und jeder Zuhälter darf nur einmal pro Runde gespielt werden. Wenn das Spiel zu Ende ist, berechnen alle den Gesamtwert ihrer Huren und der Spieler mit den höchsten Gesamtwert gewinnt. Rezension auf robotpanic.comOffizielle .pdf mit Regeln im Internetarchiv Rezeption und Kontroverse An Pimp: The Backhanding scheiden sich die Geister. Gelobt wurden die Bilder und die Beschreibungen auf den Karten. Das Spiel sei insgesamt sehr amüsant, wenn auch recht kurzweilig. Rezension auf rpg.netRezension auf boardgamegeek.com Es sei eine gelungene Parodie des „pimpin' lifestyle“Rezension auf boardgamegeek.com und motiviere, während des Spielens miteinander zu sprechen. Dabei sei es recht immersiv und „mitreißend“, man könne sich gut in die Spielwelt hineinversetzen, auch wenn es dabei lange nicht so ernst zuginge wie in der Realität. 200px|right Auf der anderen Seite sorgte das Spiel für eine enorme Kontroverse. Sein Inhalt sei sexistisch, er sei Frauen und vor allem Prostituierten gegenüber verachtend.Geek Feminism Wiki Die Realität der erzwungenen Prostitution und der sexuellen Gewalt in der Weise verzerrend und glorifizierend darzustellen, während sie sich täglich ereignete, sei „unverantwortlich“. Eine besonders kontroverse Karte ist „Deep fat fry Daddy“, die eine Prostituierte mit heißem Öl überschütten lässt – eine Karte, mit der auch geworben wurde.White Wolfs Website im Internetarchiv Viele Fans von White Wolf kündigten den Boykott ihrer Produkte an und riefen andere auf, das gleiche zu tun.Rezension auf boardgamegeek.com Thread im offiziellen White Wolf-Forum im Internetarchiv Dagegen halten einige, dass das Spiel eine Parodie sei, die weniger die Realität zum Thema habe als viel mehr die subjektive, wahrgenommene Realität. Gegner des Spiels sollten das Spiel nicht kaufen und besser etwas gegen realen Sexismus tun. Zudem seien z. B. Kriegsspiele wesentlich anstößiger. Allerdings, so argumentiert die Gegenseite, passiere Krieg auch nicht jeden Tag vor ihrer Haustür.Rezension auf boardgamegeek.com Die Regeln zeigen, dass Arthaus und White Wolf durchaus bewusst war, dass einige das Spiel degradierend finden würden: „Some people may find the themes and characterizations in this game disturbing or offensive. They're correct. If you don't find it offensive, we'll try to get you in the expansion so you don't feel left out.“Offizielle .pdf mit Regeln im Internetarchiv Mike Tinney hat sich in den offiziellen Foren zu diversen Vorwürfen geäußert.Thread im offiziellen White Wolf-Forum im Internetarchiv Er erwähnt, dass das Bewusstsein über die Realität der erzwungenen Prostitution zumindest in den Foren durch das Spiel gestiegen sei. Das Spiel sei konzipiert, lustig zu sein und eine Parodie eines kulturellen Trends; die Realität zu trivialisieren sei nicht Ziel gewesen. White Wolf zu boykottieren sei übertrieben und inkonsequent, da diverse andere Firmen, darunter einige sehr namhafte, ähnliches Material veröffentlicht hätten. White Wolf ließen zudem auf ihrer Website verlauten, dass Arthaus die illegale Sexindustrie nicht unterstütze; auch dort findet sich wieder der Hinweis, dass es sich bei Pimp um eine Parodie handele, die keineswegs repräsentativ sei. Sie verlinkten zudem auf die Internetseite von Amnesty International mit dem Hinweis, dass sich dort mehr Informationen über die Rechte der Frauen und die Möglichkeit, ihnen zu helfen, finden ließen.White Wolf News im Internetarchiv Belege Kategorie:Karten-/Brettspiel Kategorie:Arthaus